


Trapped in Your Arms

by Thelalalander



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bruises, Eventual Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gore, I'm so sorry, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Pain, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, but brandynn is younger than micah, but twisted, coffee shop AU, ethan is so fucked up, it's warped though, m/m - Freeform, not pedophilia, really twisted, there is love here, this is really dark guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelalalander/pseuds/Thelalalander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandynn is in love, he has to be... at least, he thinks he is. Micah is there for him, he is the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brandynn

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically finished I just have to type every thing up. Let me know if there are any other tags I should add, and if I've made mistakes. This is also posted on my Mibba account.

“Here.” He sets a brown bag on the table in front of me. The smell of grease hits my nose and I grimace.  
When did he leave? I’ve only been sitting here for- Oh. My eyes widen as I look at the clock. Five hours. How could I have not noticed? What's happened to me-?  
“Eat it Brandynn.”  
I shake my head. I can’t. Just the smell is making me sick. I haven’t eaten anything but graham crackers and strawberries since…since… He sighs. My eyes look away from the grease covered bag, then to him.  
He changed clothes again. I look down at myself. So have I. I was wearing a grey button-down and jeans yesterday; now I'm wearing a blue t-shirt and skinny jeans.  
They hurt.  
“Brandynn, here, just eat this.” Micah sets a graham cracker, two strawberries and a glass of water in front of me. My stomach settles, I break off a piece of the cracker and put it in my mouth.  
Quiet whimpering comes from the bedroom; Micah sighs again and rubs my hair. I take a sip of water. I put the glass down, the whimpering becomes sobbing. I cover my ears and Micah’s hand stops.  
“H-help me…h-h-help m-me…” I press my hands against my ears tighter.  
MakeitStop.MakeitStop.MakeitStop.MakeitStop.MakeitStop. Makeit- Micah covers my mouth.  
“Shhh Brandynn.”  
I was talking out loud? The sobbing becomes louder and I bite my lip. “Make it stop. Please.” I whisper to Micah.  
“I’m going to g check on Wylan. You can sleep if you'd like, Brandynn.” Micah picks up my empty plate and hands me the glass. “Finish it.”  
I do, then hand it back to him, he smiles. “Good. Do you want to go to the bedroom or do you want to stay in the living room?”  
I point to the couch, my eyes fix on my arm. Purple bruises are spattered along the pale flesh. My flesh. A horrified sound escapes my lips. Micah pushes my arm back down to my side and kisses the top of my head.  
“Shh, sh, sh Brandynn. You're beautiful.”  
Beautiful. He called me beautiful. I’m not, am I? My bruises are beautiful. That’s what he meant. I look up and Micah is gone. The crying is louder. Scared. I hear a slap and the boy- Wylan- screams.  
I cover my ears.  
MakeitStop.MakeitStop.MakeitStop.MakeitStop.MakeitStop. Slap. MakeitStop. Scream. MakeitStop. Yelling. MakeitStop. Slap. MakeitStop. Footsteps. MakeitStop. Whimper. MakeitStop.MakeitStop.MakeitSto-  
“What the hell Brandynn?!”  
Scream. MakeitStop.MakeitStop.MakeitStop. Hands. Hands pulling on mine. I stop rocking and open my eyes. Micah.  
“Breathe Brandynn.”  
Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Breathe.  
“You’re bleeding, honey… look at me.” Micah puts his hand on my chin. I keep my eyes down, he pulls my chin up. “Look at me darling.” He whispers. I look into his eyes. Bloodlust.  
Breathe.  
Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale-“Shh.” Micah puts his fingers over my lips, I wince. Damn, I bit my lip. I whimper as Micah’s fingers press harder.  
“Shh, now. You know not to make noise Brandynn, behave.” Micah’s green eyes bore into mine.  
“’M sorry,” gently I kiss his fingers, he sighs.  
“You’re forgiven…” he says softly. He trails his fingers along my jaw then leans forward. Breathe.  
Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.  
Micah’s lips press against mine, I feel my heart thud in my chest. He’s kissing me. I’m so disgusting, gross. How is he kissing me?  
“Cooperate.” He growls, his other hand gripping my thigh. His lips re-meet mine; I part mine and instantly taste blood. I feel his tongue trace my bottom lip, the pain cools and I relax. Micah sucks on my bottom lip, slightly tugging with his teeth, I moan onto his lips. His hand goes into my hair.  
“Mhm, you taste so good Brandynn. So beautiful,” he places a light kiss on my bloodied lips, “mine. You’re all mine.”  
I shiver in some sick delight. I stare up shyly at him and take a shaky breath. I love his eyes. They’re beautiful and dark green, his dark brown hair is perfect. So perfect.  
Unlike me. The disgusting boy he stole saved. I don’t deserve his love, I'm worthless. That’s why the police haven’t found me, I'm sot worth saving. Micah strokes my hair. “You love me, right Brandynn?”  
I pause and look down at my arms, the beautiful bruises. Bruises that he gave me. Love… I haven’t said that word since…since…  
Micah’s hand in my hair tightens into a fist. Oh no. No no no. “You won't say it?!” his voice is bordering on hysterical. “After everything I’ve done for you? I thought you were grateful Brandynn. Do you need me to show you what ungrateful boys get Brandynn? Do I? Or should I let Ethan?”  
My eyes go wide, I feel tears in them. “N-no pl-please. I-I’m gr-grateful, I just a-am not su-sure i-if I lo-love-”  
Micah slaps me; his fist pulls my head back. I try to shrink back from his furious gaze, from his lips covered in blood. My blood.  
“I made him stop Brandynn. You didn’t even thank me. You’re so,” SLAP, “fucking ungrateful. It’s been three months. Why can't you behave for me?”  
Three months? It’s been three months here? Oh, oh my god. “I’m sorry,” I say quietly, Micah snorts.  
“You will be Brandynn, you will be.” He stands, yanking me up by my hair.  
Breathe. I suck in air and resist the urge to fight him as he pulls me into our bedroom by my hair. “Please M-Micah; I’m so s-s-sorry. I’ll b-be good. G-Good, I pro-promise. P-please.” I whimper as he tugs my hair.  
“Take off your shirt and pants, get on the bed Brandynn.” Micah says with out emotion, releasing my hair.  
“B-but, but… pl-please, don’t, I’ll b-be good. I prom-mise Micah…”  
“Get. On. The bed. Now, Brandynn. Or I’ll call Ethan.”  
He’s serious. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale.  
I close my eyes and take off my pants as carefully as I can. My hand bumps a cut, I choke back my sobs. I fold the jeans and take off my shirt, feeling my skin stretch over my ribs. I stand just in my briefs feeling exposed and fat.  
Micah's hand settles on my shoulder, I jump and he squeezes. Breathe. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. I feel his warm breath on my neck. “Mhm. You’re so sexy when you're scared Brandynn.” He kisses my neck, I shudder.  
“As much as I wish you'd behave, I love seeing you like this.” His fingers press harder a gasp escapes my lips. “I know that you like it too, don’t you, Brandynn darling?” he kisses my neck again. Micah's other hand rests on my thigh. He traces circles on my thigh, my eyes close. He's always so warm.  
“I know how I'm going to punish you Brandynn. Come with me.” His voice is suddenly hard again; he pulls me to the door. “Do not interfere Brandynn, I just want you to watch.”  
Micah drags me into Ethan's room. Breathe. “Wylan! Get the fuck up!” Micah calls harshly to the boy on the bed. Inhale. Exhale.  
Wylan’s blonde head shifts on the pillows, I see red. I whimper as Micah steps up to the bed. I don’t want to watch this. Don’t want to see him be hurt.  
“I SAID, get up!” Micah pulls the blonde boy up by his hair, he screams. I flinch.  
Breathe. Inhale. Exhale.  
Wylan screams again. He sees me, his eyes widen in horror. “HELP ME! P-please! Wh-why aren’t you do-doing anyth-thing!?” his honey brown eyes beg for help, I look down.  
“Brandynn!” Micah barks, “I told you to watch!” he slaps Wylan.  
I look back up. Breathe.  
Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.  
Wylan is staring at me. I don’t like it. “H-help pl-please…” he cries. Micah laughs.  
“My Brandynn isn’t going to do anything. Well, except for what I say. Isn’t that right?” Micah’s green eyes look back at me. I nod numbly and stare at the wall above Wylan’s head. “See how good he is?!” Micah yells, “you need to behave!” Micah punches the boy in the mouth, hard. I flinch.  
“Help me! Br-Brandynn!” more red.  
The blood drains from my face.  
Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.  
“Brandynn, go get me the knife from our room, quickly.”  
Wylan thrashes in Micah's hold, he gets slapped. I turn quickly and rush into our room. I get the knife from the dresser. It’s stained.  
I flinch as Wylan screams my name again, this is bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. He needs to stop or he’ll get hurt worse. So much worse. I walk back into Ethan’s bedroom. Wylan sees the knife in my hands.  
“St-stab him, Br-Brandynn!” I pause.  
Stab Micah? I look at the knife in my hands that’s covered with my dried blood. I can't… can I? I look up at Micah; my hand tightens on the handle. He’s hurt me.  
Micah smirks. “You aren’t going to stab me. Are you Brandynn darling?” his green eyes stare into mine. I find myself shaking my head.  
“N-n-no Micah…” I mumble, he smiles and holds out his hand.  
“Give me the knife Brandynn.”  
Wylan whimpers, I hesitate. My hand shakes as I give Micah the knife, his fingers brush mine. “Maybe you could show Wylan your first knife scar?” It isn’t a question.  
I turn so my right side and part of my back is facing Wylan. I lift up my right arm. Micah’s warm fingers trace the thick scar that goes from below my right shoulder, down my side and to the base of my back. Micah keeps running his fingers along my scar; I close my eyes and shiver.  
“And who gave you this lovely scar, Brandynn?” Micah asks softly. I swallow hard.  
“E-Ethan.”  
Wylan gasps, I open my eyes. “H-he ha-hasn’t hurt m-me! He wouldn’t d-do that t-to you!”  
I shake my head. I thought the same thing about Micah. “He did. Ethan gave m-me the scar because… I, I p-punched him.”  
Micah chuckles. “It was a good hit Brandynn,” he laughs, “ but, you wouldn’t dare do anything like that again, would you?” he takes his hand away.  
“N-no.” I shake my head and put my arm down.  
“H-he wouldn’t d-do that to m-me.” Wylan mumbles, I shake my head sadly.  
“N-not yet.”  
Both Micah and Wylan look up at me, surprised. My face heats up. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale.  
“Hello guys. Why are we all in here?”  
Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.  
Ethan's footsteps get closer, he stops right behind me, and I pull my bottom lip into my mouth.  
“Just talking, showing scars.” Micah says casually, turning the knife in his hands. I look at Wylan; his eyes are filled with tears.  
“I got presents for you and Brandynn, Wylan.” Ethan steps past me and holds out a bag to Wylan, he doesn’t take it and glares.  
“I, I d-don’t want anything fr-from you.” He says darkly, crossing his arms.  
“What did you tell him!?” Ethan turns to Micah and glares, I lower my head.  
“Nothing he couldn’t see on Brandynn. And calm the fuck down!” I flinch as Micah’s voice rises.  
“Whatever. Teach him a lesson, then,” no. no. no. “I want you to show him what Brandynn has felt like.” Ethan’s voice is harsh.  
Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. This is bad. He’s going to hurt so badly. Micah grins. “Okay. I will,” his voice is smug, “behave for Ethan, Brandynn.”  
What? I have to go with Ethan… no. No. No. I nod and stare at my bare feet. “Brandynn.” Micah puts his hand under my chin and makes me look at him. “Remember to breathe, yeah?”  
“Y-yes Micah.”  
He smiles and releases my chin; Ethan puts his hand on my shoulder. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale.  
“Let’s go Brandynn, we’ll let Micah and Wylan have their fun.” Ethan laughs to himself and guides me out of the bedroom, closing the door.  
Instantly, Wylan starts to whimper and I tense up. “How about we go to the basement?”  
“S-sure.” I whisper. Ethan takes my hand and pulls me down the hallway. Wylan screams, I jump and Ethan laughs.  
“Why are you so jumpy Brandynn?” Ethan opens the basement door and I shrug. Wylan screams again.  
Breathe. Breathe.  
We walk down the stairs in the dark, Ethan turns the light on. “See, nice and quiet now.” He sits down on one of the couches and grins.  
Micah’s younger brother sets the rejected bag on the couch next to him and then runs his fingers through his dark hair. Why hasn’t he hurt me yet? He hates me…  
Cautiously I sit on the floor near the couch and stare at the carpet. Its quieter down here, I can barely hear Wylan crying… I hope Micah doesn’t spend the night with him, then I'd have to, have to stay with… with Ethan. I’ll end up being bad.  
Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Breathe. Just breathe like Micah said. Listen to Ethan, behave for Ethan. Be good. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Wylan's screams are muffled by the walls, but I still flinch. Breathe.  
“Brandynn,” I look up at Ethan he motions me forward. “Come here.” He puts the bag on the floor and pats the couch cushion next to him.  
My breath catches in my throat.  
Behave.  
I stand up and sit on the couch next to Ethan. I feel his hazel green eyes staring at me. I hate being stared at. Breathe. I take a deep breath then let it out, hoping to get rid of the panic in my chest. He still hasn’t hurt me-  
I flinch as Ethan raises his hand, he chuckles. “What the hell Brandynn. You’re acting so strangely today. Why?” he rests his hand on my upper thigh.  
He isn’t hurting me, what's going on? Breathe. Breathe. “Are you going to answer me?”  
“I, I don’t know wh-why…” I answer truthfully. His nails press on the inside of my thigh, I bite my lip.  
“What do you think of Wylan, Brandynn?”  
“He, he has pretty eyes…” I mumble, remembering his honey coloured orbs.  
Ethan laughs, “Yes, he does.”  
Wylan screams upstairs and I flinch. “B-b-but I don’t like his s-screaming…” I look at Ethan. He’s looking at me; I drop my eyes and stare at a loose thread on the couch.  
“I agree Brandynn, it irritates me as well. Hopefully Micah and I can train him as well as we did with you.” Ethan’s other hand goes through my light brown hair.  
He’s being gentle, so gentle with me. I like this side of Ethan. He’s acting more like Micah. “Are you excited that you’ll have Wylan to talk to?”  
“I, I c-can talk t-to him?”  
What would we even talk about? I haven’t had a normal conversation in, in so long… Ethan puts his arm around me and pulls me closer. My eyes close and I breathe in the scent of him.  
“Wh-why’re you b-being so n-nice?” I ask quietly, I feel him shrug.  
“I d’know…” he puts his head on mine and squeezes my side. “Do you want me to be mean…?”  
“No,” I whisper, leaning into his shoulder. “Wh-what d-day is it Ethan?” he tenses.  
Breathe. Inhale. Exhale.  
“I don’t think Micah wants you to know, I mean, I would tell you… but…” he sighs and strokes my hair. “You haven’t seen the outside in forever. Haven’t seen the sky…” Ethan tsks and continues stroking my hair. “and… Brandynn, did you know that, that sometimes your eyes are the colour of the sky when you're happy? They’re so lovely…”  
A long time ago, someone told me that. But the sky? No. the sky can't be the dull, broken blue colour of my eyes. It can't. I wonder where we are, what the sky looks like here. The ceilings and walls are white. I don’t know what the windows look like, they're on the very top floor and I'm not allowed.  
And happy? I don’t even know what that is anymore.  
“Lie down.” Ethan pats his lap.  
Hesitantly I rest my head in his lap and curl my knees to my chest; I stare at the coffee table in front of us. My eyes focus on the corner of it. I see the stain.  
Inhale. Exhale. Breathe. I remember that. I was crying too loud and Ethan pushed me; I fell onto the table and my side started to bleed. Ethan’s fingers trace the scars on my body; my eyes slowly start to droop shut. Wylan screams and I jump.  
“Sh, sh.” Ethan smoothes down my hair and continues to trace my scars. I settle in his lap and focus on his breathing, its so calm, so level unlike mine. He doesn’t hold his or gasp or whimper like I do.  
Its perfect.  
I try to match my breaths with his and feel my chest move slightly. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Breathe. Ethan shifts and his hand in my hair stops moving. Breathe. I hear the flick of a lighter and bite my lip. I wait for the hot tip to touch my marred skin but don’t feel it. What? I try to look out of the corner of my eye at Ethan and see him just staring at the flame. Isn’t he going to hurt me? I look back at the table and follow his breathing. Inhale. Exhale.  
Inhale. I gasp, the lighter presses into my shoulder, Ethan just keeps stroking my hair. I focus on the way his hands, his fingers, the beautiful way his fingers move in my hair. Flick.  
Wince. The lighter touches my skin again and I sigh. It doesn’t really hurt as much anymore… and it hurts way less than Micah’s blade. “Brandynn?” Ethan pulls the lighter away.  
I sit up and look at him, “Yes?”  
“Do, do you think that Wylan will behave for me?” his green eyes look sincerely into mine.  
My cheeks heat up. Inhale. Exhale. “I, I do-don’t know-”  
The door at the top of the stairs slams open and I jump, scooting closer to Ethan.  
“E-Ethan!” Wylan screams, I hear Micah chuckling.  
Wylan rushes into the room; he sees Ethan’s arm around me and his tear filled eyes spill over. Micah walks in, assesses the situation and his eyes narrow. “Brandynn. Come with me now. Wylan and Ethan have some talking to do.”  
Ethan puts his hand on my thigh, keeping me in place. Panic starts to rise in my chest. “Micah, Brandynn and I are having such a lovely conversation.” Ethan smirks.  
No. no. no. What if they fight? No. Breathe.  
Wylan whimpers and his honey eyes look at Ethan. “I, I’m sorry, fo-for mi-misbehaving…” his voice breaks and Ethan rolls his eyes.  
“I’m sure you are, Wy. Come here now.” Ethan holds his hand out to Wylan; the blonde boy hesitates, glances at Micah, then takes Ethan’s hand.  
Micah clears his throat and I look at him. Oh no. he’s angry. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. “Let’s go Brandynn.” I stand up off the couch my knees shaking.  
Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. I keep my gaze on the ground as I walk over to Micah. “Bye Brandynn.” Ethan says sweetly, I blush.  
“B-bye Eth-than.” I whisper, Micah takes me by the hair and pulls me toward the stairs. 


	2. Brandynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is blood in this chapter, and abuse, this whole story is about abuse so...

Poke. Wince. Poke. Wince. Poke. Wince. “Does it hurt Brandynn?” Micah asks and continues to poke my burns.  
I nod and stare at the wall. “Good.” Poke. Wince. Poke. Wince. “Maybe this will teach you not to hang all over my brother like a fucking slut.” Micah’s nails press into one of the burns my eyes water. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.  
“I, I’m so-sorry Micah.” My voice shakes, his fingers stop.  
“Sit up.”  
I do, he slaps me across the face, my eyes water and I look at my lap. “I, I, I am so so-sorry M-Micah-”  
“Shut up Brandynn.” I stop talking and try not to cry. I don’t understand. I was being good, I didn’t disobey Ethan, I think.  
Micah shifts on the bed behind me, he rests his hands on my thighs, his chest pressing against my bare back. “Don’t you ever, let him touch you like that again. Ever. Do you understand Brandynn?” Micah’s voice is full of anger, I whimper.  
“Y-yes Micah. Wh-what if he orders m-m-me t-to? Ethan will pu-punish m-me if I disobey… what d-do I do-”  
“Never. Ever. Brandynn. Don’t let him touch you like that, no matter what.” His hands grip tightly on my legs.  
“I won’t Micah. I p-promise.” I squeeze my eyes shut and he chuckles.  
Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.  
“Let’s hope you keep that promise Brandynn,” he laughs again, “or… bad things will happen.” Micah bites my neck, then kisses it, I gasp. “I think maybe its time for you to be punished, Brandynn.” Micah pushes me back, my head hits the headboard I close my eyes. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Breathe.  
“What should I do first Brandynn? The knife, my lighter?” Micah runs his hands up my sides and rests them near my neck.  
Inhale. Exhale. Think of Ethan’s breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. “I think you want the knife Brandynn. You'd look so lovely with yet another scar, don’t you think?”  
“Yes Micah.” I mumble, knowing it’s what he wants to hear.  
“Look at me baby.” He runs the dull end of the knife along my jaw. I open my eyes. “So beautiful,” he murmurs. Micah drags the tip of the knife down the centre of my stomach, I bite back a scream and my eyes water as the metal breaks my skin. He smiles his eyes distant. “Does it hurt?” Micah presses his fingers to my chest, setting the blade of the nightstand.  
I keep my lips tightly pressed together in fear of making noise. Micah’s fingers pinch the cut, noise escapes my lips and tears fill my eyes. Inhale.Exhale.Inhale.Exhale.Breathe. he raises his hand off the cut, the pain lessens a bit and I try to take a normal breath.  
Micah holds his hand in front of his face. My blood drips down his hand, a small smile settles on his face. “I love this colour, Brandynn. And it only comes from you.” He sighs and drags his bloodied hand down my neck and on my chest.  
My breathing speeds up as his hand rests above my boxers. “Do you want me to Brandynn?” Micah leans close to me, his dark green eyes filled with lust. “You’re turned on Brandynn, aren’t you?” his blood slick fingers slip inside my boxers and he wraps his hand around my dick.  
“M-Micah…”I gasp and claw at the sheets.  
He chuckles and kisses my cheek. He takes his hand out of my boxers. “I love seeing you helpless baby… the look on your face when the knife cuts into you, its fucking beautiful, Brandynn.” Micah runs his finger along the cut on my stomach, I bite my lip.  
It hurts, so bad.  
Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.  
“It’s cute,” Micah says lazily, “how you try not to make noise.” He pulls on my skin, my teeth press harder. He laughs. “Brandynn darling?”  
“Y-yes-AH… Micah?” I whimper breathlessly.  
“Have you learned your lesson?” sternly, he looks at me.  
“Yes, Micah.” I nod and meet his gaze.  
“And what was that lesson Brandynn?” he says, pressing his fingers down, I grimace.  
“NottoletEthantouchmelikethat.” I say quickly, then bite my lip. I can't make noise. Can't.  
Breathe.  
“How can't he touch you Brandynn?”  
Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. “N-nicely.” Exhale. Inhale.  
“Very good,” Micah slaps me, and then rolls off me, taking the knife with him. “Clean yourself up, I’ll be back in an hour or two.” Micah bends down and kisses me on the lips, this time I kiss back. “Love you, Brandynn.”  
“L-love you too…” I mumble back to him, he smiles and exits the bedroom.  
Exhale.  
My side. I have to clean up like Micah said. Inhale. Exhale. Slowly, I sit up. “O-ow.” I whimper and blood trickles down my side and onto my boxers. Clean up.  
I swing my legs off the side of the bed. Breathe. I have to get to the bathroom and not get my blood on the bedroom floor.  
Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.  
My knees buckle as I try to stand, I fall back on the bed. I have to clean up. My body shakes as I sit up again. Inhale. Exhale. It hurts. I let myself gasp as I put my hands over Micah’s cut.  
I gotta clean up. I get up again and take a step toward the bathroom, my knees shaking. Blood slips through my fingers and rolls down my belly. Another step. More blood. Tears rise, I clench my side harder. Inhale. Exhale. I step into the bathroom and stare at the tile. What if Micah comes home and sees that I’m not cleaned up? A sob passes through my lips; I look up into the mirror.  
I’m disgusting. Bags under my tearstained eyes, my fat stomach. No wonder Micah’s angry with me, I’m disgusting. My broken blue eyes stare back at me, I frown. “S-so gross.” I mumble to myself, then look down at Micah’s artwork.  
I smile at the bruises starting to form on my arms and left cheek. Beautiful bruises. Micah’s cut. I take my hands off of it and my palms are bright red, Micah’s favourite colour. It hurts. I turn the sink on with my elbow and rinse my hands off.  
I take my towel off the bar and wet it in the sink. Inhale. I clench my jaw and gently dab the cut. I whimper but continue. Dab. Whimper. Exhale. Inhale. Dab. Whimper. Exhale. The cut slowly stops bleeding; I put a gauze pad over it and tape it down. A noise leaves my lips. It hurts, so much.  
Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. I start to clean the blood off my stomach, hips and neck.  
The cool cloth raises gooseflesh on my skin. I bring the now pink towel off my body and drop it into the sink. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.  
Someone knocks hard and quick on Micah’s bedroom door. I wipe the tears off of my face and slowly make my way to the door. I pull it open.  
Breathe. Breathe.  
Ethan and Wylan stand there. Bruises are starting to form around Wylan’s pretty, scared eyes. Scratch marks are bright red on his pale chest. Ethan smiles at me, I look down.  
“What happened here?” he asks me, his fingers poke the bandage and I flinch away from him.  
Inhale. Exhale. Breathe.  
“Brandynn?” Ethan asks again, sitting on Micah’s bed. Wylan starts to sit down beside him, Ethan smacks him. “Floor.”  
Briefly, anger appears on Wylan's face, but he sits on the floor between Ethan’s legs. Ethan chuckles my legs shake. My side still hurts. Where’s Micah? Inhale. Exhale. I stand there nervously; Ethan's green brown eyes look me over.  
I hate being stared at. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. I don’t want to be bad. Ethan needs to leave, I need Micah. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale.  
“Come here love,” Ethan holds his hand out to me.  
I shake my head. “I, I c-can’t.” my whole body is shaking now. Wylan is staring at me.  
“And why is that, Brandynn?” Ethan crosses his arms.  
Inhale. Exhale. I press my fingers over the bandage. Inhale. Pain, so much pain. I have to be good, for Micah. “’M not supposed t-t-to.”  
“Why not?”  
I think about it for a second and shrug. “I, I… well… M-Micah di-didn’t like that you were b-being nice t-to me.”  
Ethan grins and he stands up, Wylan moves out of the way and hugs his knees to his chest. “So he cut you?”  
I nod and look at the carpet, what if he touches me? Wylan lets out a whimper. “Wh-why would he d-do that? Why would you t-take that?” I look at Wylan, his honey eyes are filled with anger.  
I shake my head. Inhale. Exhale. “You, you c-can’t.” my voice breaks and I stare at him, “Just sh-shh p-please.” I bite my lip; Ethan is still staring at me. Why? Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. I look back at Wylan, “I, I was b-bad, he had t-to punish m-me.”  
“B-but that’s sick… its fucking wrong, what you l-let them do that t-to you?!” Wylan yells, I flinch. “Why the fuck would you d-do this? Just let m-me g-go… let. Let Brandynn g-go.” His voice is still confident, bet he’s scared. This isn’t good. Inhale. Exhale.  
My eyes flick to Ethan. There’s a smirk on his face but he’s mad, I can tell. Wylan gets up without permission, his knees crack, I flinch.  
“Just, please… please let us leave.” Wylan glares at Ethan.  
“Fine. You can leave, but only if both of you go.” My heart drops Ethan looks at me, “you have to go Brandynn. Wylan wants you to.”  
“N-no. No, pl-please.” Breathe. Breathe. Tears sting my eyes, my knees shake. “D-d-don’t ma-make me go out th-there.” I start to cry. Breathe. Inhale. Inhale. Breathe. “Pl-please n-n-no…” I hiccough.  
Micah told me what's outside. People who will think I'm sick, people who don’t care enough to find me. Who think I'm worthless. Plus there's noise. And it’s loud, and it’s fast. I can't my nails dig into my palms.  
“P-please. Ethan s-sir. D-don’t, pl-please don’t m-make me go.” I drop to my knees, I can't go. I need Micah. Breathe. Inhale.Exhale.Inhale.Exhale.  
Ethan walks over to me and strokes my hair, I flinch away from him. “D-d-don’t make m-me go.” I gasp for air. Inhale. Exhale. “I, I don’t wanna l-leave, p-please…” I look up at him my hands tugging at my hair. I don’t want to leave. Can't. I can't leave. Breathe. Inhale. Breathe. Exhale. I need to breathe. I hear a choking noise and realize its coming from me.  
“Wh-what's wrong with him?” Wylan asks Ethan. I whimper.  
My head hurts. I stop tugging at my hair and hold onto my knees. Can't go. They’ll hate me. I won't be good. Micah. I need him. Where is he? Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Inhale. Exhale. Breathe.  
“He’ll be fine.” Ethan says almost casually, I hear a door slam downstairs. “But you,” Ethan's voice is suddenly a snarl, “you will not be fine.” There's a slap, Wylan whimpers; I flinch. “Thinking that you can even stand by me as an equal?” Ethan slaps him again, “and you, you causing his fit. Thinking you can tear him away from Micah,” I choke. Inhale. Inhale. Breathe. Ethan makes a noise of disgust, “Why can't you just accept it, you're worthless. That you're mine and cannot leave, Wylan. Do you understand?”  
I look up and Ethan's hands are around Ethan's throat. He nods and gasps, his face becoming bright red. Ethan releases Wylan's throat and punches him in the stomach. He cries out, I flinch.  
“I said, do you understand that?!” Ethan hits Wylan again.  
“Y-yes Eth-than!” he screams.  
MakeitStop.MakeitStop.MakeitStop. “Now tell Brandynn that you're sorry and that you won't leave.”  
Wylan’s honey eyes meet mine. He’s scared. He still looks defiant. I whimper and shake my head. Inhale. Exhale. “P-please b-be good.” I mumble, my voice cracks and tears roll down my cheeks. “I-It will be o-okay if you be-behave Wylan… jus-just b-be good.” I sniffle and try to smile at him. His jaw drops.  
A wicked grin spreads across Ethan’s face. “See dear, it’s not only me who wants you to be good,” Micah’s brother tugs on Wylan’s hair, “now apologize.”  
Wylan relaxes against Ethan's hand so his hair isn’t being pulled, I smile. He’s being good, he’s not fighting.  
Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. exhale.  
Ethan kneels down beside Wylan and runs his fingers along the blonde boy’s cheek. “I’m so-sorry Brandynn,” he whispers to me, “but,” his voice turns harsh again, “I still want to leave.” Wylan jerks out of Ethan's grasp but stays on the floor. “I, I wo-won't stay.” His voice shakes. My smile fades from my lips and Ethan’s eyes narrow.  
“I’m done.” Ethan stands up.  
Breathe. Inhale.Exhale.Inhale.Exhale. he’s mad. Breathe. Inhale.Exhale. don’t say anything. Breathe. Breathe. I put my shaking hands over the bandage, Wylan’s gonna get hurt. “I’m done being nice to you Wy. You saw Brandynn’s scar, that happened on his first day with us. I haven’t properly punished you once and you’ve been here two weeks, I'm done.” His voice is still calm, with and undercurrent of anger.  
“Y-you wouldn’t.” Wylan’s voice cracks.  
“Yes I would, and I have. Now lets go.” Ethan smoothes Wylan’s hair down in the back and pulls him to his feet.  
“D-don’t Ethan… please.” Wylan begs, I bite my lip. Inhale.  
He should be begging for forgiveness, not release. He’s been bad and now Ethan is really going to hurt him. I watch Ethan pull Wylan out of Micah’s bedroom, good. He looks up at me his green eyes smug. “Bye Brandynn dear. I’ll see you when I'm finished.” Ethan laughs as Wylan lets out a terrified whimper and pulls the blonde boy down the hall and out of sight.  
Exhale. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale.  
He’s gone. Thank goodness. I might’ve defied Micah, I might’ve been bad. I get up off the floor, my knees still shaking. I need to lie down. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. I turn toward the bed and take shaky steps toward it. Inhale.  
I drop down on the foot of the bed and pull the edge of the comforter around my body. I look at the bruises on my arms. Beautiful bruises, like Micah said. I smile a little bit-Exhale- and close my eyes.


	3. Wylan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really gory

“Please!” I scream, “St-Stop!” Ethan laughs at me and pulls the lighter away from my chest. I have to get out of here, I have to leave. I'm so scared. I need to stay calm.  
“Wylan, honey.” Ethan runs his fingers along my neck, I see the man I used to know for a second, and then his gaze turns hard.  
“Why, why are you d-doing th-this-?”  
He slaps me. “Shut up, slut.” He cups my stinging cheek, “I've taken you in, why can't you be good?” he presses his hand down on my chest, I cry out. It hurts.  
“Eth-than!” I reach out to push him off of me; he grabs my wrist and holds it tightly. “You, you're hurting m-me!” I scream. Where is Brandynn? I yell his name.  
“Shut,” he slaps me, “the fuck up.” I scream again. “Do you want me to give you a fucking scar Wylan? Because I’ll fucking do it, I’ll ruin you.”  
I close my eyes. Why? Why the fuck is this happening to me? When we met it was fine, he was normal. Why this? “I’m so-sorry Ethan,” I try to make my voice sound like Brandynn’s. His grip on me relaxes a bit.  
I have to bide my time, gain his trust, then try to leave… but I have to stay calm. I open my eyes and make them look distant and haunted, like Brandynn’s.  
Ethan smiles and caresses my face; I repress a shudder and focus instead on the burns on my chest. The pain. He caused it. Ethan. The man I love loved. Anger bubbles up, I repress it. I have to stay calm. If I stay calm he probably won't hurt me.  
“What are you thinking about baby?” Ethan brushes some of my hair off my face.  
I take a breath, “About… about why it c-can't be like it was be-before.” I close my eyes again so I don’t have to look at him.  
His face makes me sad and angry and I need to be calm right now. Ethan sighs. “It can be like it was, Wy. You just need to behave and earn my trust back.”  
I take a sharp breath in. “S-so, this, this is about m-me texting Eli?!” my eyes open. Stay calm.  
He slaps me, “Don’t use that tone with me Wylan,” I resist the urge to punch him. I can't. I have to stay calm. “And you lied to me Wy… you said you wouldn’t text him, and you did. You lied to me, you're deceitful and a slut.”  
Ethan presses on a burn, I whimper. “I-I’m sorry E, b-but Eli-”  
“Don’t say his fucking name, slut.” Ethan snarls. “And look at me.”  
Reluctantly, I open my eyes. “I-I’m sorry Eth-than, I really a-am.” My voice cracks.  
A sad, small smile forms on his face. “I don’t believe you Wylan. I think I’ll just have to beat the memory of him from your mind. Maybe then you'll be sorry.” He laughs and it sounds almost regretful.  
“P-please Ethan, y-you do-don’t have to… I’ll f-forget, I’ll be good.”  
Ethan chuckles, “No you won't, Wy. Not on your own, anyway. That’s why,” he grabs duct tape off the nightstand, “I’m going to help you.” He smiles, his green eyes light.  
“No. N-no, Ethan pl-please…” a sob escapes my lips; Ethan takes one of my wrists and starts to tape it around the headboard. Instinctively I try to pull my wrist back down.  
“Wylan honey, behave. You'll thank me later.” Ethan takes my other wrist and tapes it up. Tears roll down my cheeks.  
“Pl-please do-don’t hurt m-me!” I loose my temper and scream, "D-don’t Ethan pl-please!” I try to bring my wrists back down, but they won't budge.  
“Shh, Wylan dear.” Ethan puts his hand over my mouth. “You’ll start to enjoy it soon enough,” he gently moves down my body and takes my boxers off.  
I try to kick him; he grabs my balls, hard. I gasp for breath and try not to scream in pain. Ethan tapes my ankles as well, then gets off the bed a smirk on his beautiful face. “I’m going to give you a choice Wylan.” Ethan takes his shirt off, my cheeks flush at the sight of his body, what the fuck. “You can choose between, my fists,” he holds up his hands, “or my belt.” He pulls the brown leather out of the loops and holds it up.  
I close my eyes and shake my head, sobs racking my body. “Pl-please Ethan do-don’t do this t-to me. Please!” I tug violently on the tape, my wrists ache.  
“I told you to look at me Wylan.” Ethan's fist collides with my thigh. I open my tear filled eyes and look at him.  
“Ethan don’t d-do this.”  
“Be quiet Wylan.” He punches me in the cheek, right where Micah did before. “When you stop resisting me I’ll stop hurting you.”  
A whimper leaves my lips, “Eth-than…”  
“I told you to be quiet.” This time he slaps me, then takes off his shirt, stuffs part of it into my mouth and puts duct tape over it.  
I bite down on his shirt as he hits me again. I have to stop resisting, I need to calm down, then Ethan might stop. I unclench my fists, let my breathing slow down and relax onto the pillows. I have to stay calm.  
“Awh, Wylan baby, you're trying,” he chuckles, “how cute.” I feel something hot press down on my hip, I scream into the shirt and tears leak out of the corners of my eyes.  
I just have to relax, stay calm. I have to calm down, slow my frantic breathing. Ethan makes a soft noise and strokes my hair. I focus on his hand. There isn’t pain, just his hand. Just focus on Ethan. That’s nice. I let my eyes flutter shut, Ethan's fingertips massage my hair. The burn fades away and his fingers pause. Stay calm. Stay calm.  
“Look. At. Me.” His fingers tug viciously in my hair. I open my eyes and look into his green ones. I bite down on his shirt and try to make my eyes go blank. “Keep your eyes open Wylan. Next time I have to tell you…” he lets the threat hang in the air.  
Stay. Calm.  
Ethan pets my hair, a smile on his face.  
I hate this. My body hurts, he’s crazy. Fresh tears fill my eyes. What if I'm not able to ever leave? I let out a shuddering sob, what, what if I become like Brandynn? My chest heaves as I try to breathe normally, Ethan smirks.  
“Have you finally realized it Wylan? That you're _mine_.” he chuckles.  
I let myself cry. I can't. I can't be strong now. I'm tied to a fucking bed and being tortured. And Ethan is enjoying this, laughing at me. “Oh, yes. I think you have, my love.” Ethan runs his nails down my side I shudder. “All you have now, is to give in,” he leans near my ear, his breath warm, “and accept it.” His voice soft and sweet, he kisses my forehead. “Will you do that for me Wy? Will you?” his other hand presses down on my hip, pain flares. I whimper; he still kisses me.  
I shake my head. I don’t want to. I can't become like Brandynn. He laughs again. “I was hoping that'd be you response Wy.” Ethan kisses my neck and stands up, “I’ll be right back darling, keep your eyes open.” He trails his fingers down my chest and then walks out.  
I tug on the tape. Why can't I break it? I scream into his shirt. I hate this. I need to stay calm. I take a deep breath and stare at the ceiling. Maybe it won't be so bad, Ethan said it could be like it was… when, when we were a real couple. I stop biting on Ethan's shirt and try to relax my jaw. We were normal. I had always liked it rough and was a tad bit submissive, but not to this extent. My Ethan just changed so suddenly, shoving me around and telling me what to do.  
And then Eli texted me. Eli. My ex and ex-best friend. That’s when Ethan snapped. He thought I was cheating on him. We fought for two days and then we made up. We went to a bar, I thought everything was okay. But it wasn’t. I should've seen it, he was too relaxed after a fight that big. We got our drinks from a green eyed man and… and then I woke up here. I didn’t even know he had a brother. I hate him, but I love him still. I'm so fucked up. The pain, maybe I deserve it. I did text Eli when he asked me not to. A shuddering breath leaves my nose. What is Ethan going to do with me? I’m so scared. I have to stay calm.  
“Are you done giving me shit and willing to be good Wylan? Because I can help you with your behaviour if you need i-ohh.”  
Ethan sees the tears on my cheeks, my defeated gaze, he reaches out, I cringe away from him. “Baby don’t cry.” He wipes the tears away, “are you ready to behave?”  
I nod.  
All I have to do is stay calm and then leave. But I have to make him believe me. I relax my cheek into his hand and continue to meet his stare.  
“I will believe you for now Wy, but you'll still receive your punishment.” Ethan trails his fingers towards my covered lips. “I really love you… you know that, right Wylan?” Ethan carefully peels the tape off of my lips. “Right?” he pries the spit soaked shirt from my mouth.  
“I, I know Ethan…” I say quietly. He sighs and lies down next to me. I pull my bottom lip into my mouth and keep staring at the ceiling.  
“I don’t want you to be scared of me Wy.” He rests his head on my shoulder.  
 _Then maybe you shouldn’t beat me._ Ethan puts his hand on my chest, close to the burn marks. “You just need to be good for me baby.” Lightly, he runs his fingers over the inflamed skin. I suck in a sharp breath. Stay. Calm. “Will you Wy?” his voice is gentle and calm. “Wy?”  
Ethan props himself up with his elbow and looks down at me, his expression serious. He strokes my collarbones. “Wylan are you going to answer me?”  
My eyes go from the ceiling back to him. Stay calm. “I c-can Ethan.” I say to him, a smile plays on his lips.  
“That’s good Wy,” his smile gets wider and he squeezes my arm, “you're good.” His lips meet mine quickly. I keep myself from pulling back and look at the ceiling again.  
I'm tied to a bed and he’s acting completely normal, like we’re fine. Like he didn’t just permanently marr my skin with a fucking lighter. That fucking asshole, I’d- Stay. Calm. I breathe in. maybe we are good. Maybe I'm good and he won't hurt me anymore.  
“Ethan?” I ask, my voice sounding odd and hollow.  
“Yeah Wy?” he continues to caress my skin, I breathe out.  
“A-are, are w-we good?” I tense. What if I’ve pissed him off again? Ethan stays silent and his fingers keep going. They're nice.  
“If you're good Wylan, we’re good,” he states simply. “But, our relationship will be slightly different,” _no shit_ , “because you're mine, baby. And I have to take care of you because you belong to me. And part of my responsibility of having you baby is making you better.” Ethan kisses my cheek.  
My fists clench. Stay calm. Be calm. “H-how does…” I try to put the right words together, “how does m-me being punished equate t-t-to me being be-better?”  
Ethan chuckles, “I’m punishing you for behaviours that are unacceptable Wylan, and then some is for fun.” He smiles and twirls his fingers in my hair. “You’ll be perfect if you don’t resist me Wy.” He kisses my neck, his soft lips trailing down towards my chest.  
“Bu-but I don’t wanna b-be like Brandynn…” I blink as more tears fill my eyes. “Pl-please Ethan… let me l-leave.” I try to pull my neck away from his mouth…its so distracting.  
“Wy baby,” his hand rests on my hipbone, he rubs gently. Up and down. Up and down. “You know this is right sweetheart, and Brandynn is such a good boy. Are you telling me that you want to be bad?” he raises an eyebrow and blocks my gaze of the ceiling, pulling my chin towards him. Ethan lowers his voice to a whisper, “because bad boys get punished, Wylan.” He presses his hand down on the burn marks I whimper. “You should be like Brandynn, right?”  
His hand. It hurts. So much. “B-b-but I, I do-don’t wanna be l-like him Ethan. I, I do-don’t.” I shake my head, tears running down my cheeks. I try once more to pull my wrists down, I cry out.  
“Are you saying you want to be punished Wylan? Because that’s what I'm hearing.” He reaches back and then brings back a razor blade. My eyes widen.  
“N-n-no... No.” I shake my head. “Ethan, wh-why?!” I scream out in frustration.  
“Then be good Wylan, if you don’t want to be punished. It will become so much easier for you.” Ethan puts the razor blade near the base of my throat. If I move it might cut me.  
“Please Ethan… I’m so s-sorry! F-for whatever I did… ju-just let m-me go…” my voice breaks as I sob, Ethan's jaw clenches.  
“You are not going anywhere Wylan.” Ethan snaps his voice harsh.  
I can't stay here, he’ll break me. I can't. I don’t want that… “Please I’m so-sorry Ethan. H-he just te-texted m-me, I, I'm s-sorry for replying. I-I’m sorry… it was E-Eli not m-me…”  
“You responded Wylan. You cheated on me,” his eyes are filled with hurt, he runs his fingers along my jaw. “And I told you not to contact him.”  
I blink and try to get rid of the tears in my eyes. “A-and I’m sorry Eth-than.”  
He sighs, “I know you are Wy baby.” He picks up the razor and holds it up so I can see it. “I know you are sorry Wylan,” he says softly, “and this,” he wiggles the razor blade, “is how you earn my forgiveness.”  
“No. Nonononono. D-don’t! Pl-please Ethan!” I squirm and scream, he straddles my hips to stop my body from moving. “NO!” I shout at him.  
“Shh,” Ethan coos as he lowers the blade, “just be calm and you'll be okay baby, shhh.” I feel him rest the tip of it near my ribs, I instantly stop moving.  
Ohmygod. He’s really going to do this. He applies a little bit more pressure. It stings. I hate this ceiling. I hate it. I hate him, love him. Why is he doing this to me? Because I'm bad. I have to be calm, stay calm. He’s moving it, holy crap. Ow. Ow. It’s pulling and stinging and ShitShitShit. Fuck. “Ahhh, sh-shit!” I cry out, then bite my lip.  
Ethan lifts the razor. His green eyes look angrily into mine. With his right hand he slaps me. “Don’t fucking cuss at me.”  
I avert my eyes to the ceiling. stay. Calm. Calm.  
“Is that understood Wylan?” Ethan asks.  
“Y-yes Ethan,” I respond, my voice sounding hollow again, he snorts. “C-can I pl-please close my eyes, Eth-than?” I want to pretend I'm not here. To not see the stupid ceiling. To stay calm.  
Ethan presses the razor down again, just above the first cut. “You may.” He starts to pull down and applies more pressure, I feel my skin breaking and squeeze my eyes shut. “Try to stay quiet honey.”  
Fuck. Stay calm. Pretend you're not in pain. Ow. It’s just his nails, it’s not that bad. It’s not that bad. Fine. I'm fine. My fists clench, Ethan turns the blade and brings it through the cut he just made. I press my head back into the pillows. Holy shit. I want to scream, to fucking yell at him, a noise passes through my clenched teeth. Ah. Fuck. I need to stay calm, to pretend. I'm fine. Perfectly fucking fine. That I'm not in pain. I whimper again. No, shit. It’s not that bad. It’s not that bad. It’s not that bad. It’s not that- it’s gone.  
I take a breath in, slowly, then open my eyes. He’s smiling. Fucking smiling at me. I try to keep my expression calm and hope my anger looks like pain. Ethan sets the razor, now with a thin line of red across it, back near my neck.  
“How was it baby?” he closes his eyes, the smile still on his face. Stay. Calm. I bite my lip. Ethan shifts his hips downwards onto mine. No fucking way. I lift my head a bit. No.  
“Y-you're hard?! Wha-What the fu-” I bite my lip to stop from cussing. Stay. Calm.  
Ethan chuckles, “See Wy, you're already learning. Such a good boy…” he opens his eyes they're beautiful. He’s so goddamned fucking beautiful. I hate him. I feel my blood trickling down my skin. Stay calm. You're fine.  
“Bu-but…you...you… you're tu-turned on… wh-why?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be turned on? The sight of…” he puts a finger on the cut, and trails it down toward my hips, “all of you gets me heated. What can I say dear?” he smiles with teeth, I suck my lip into my mouth. No. he will not turn me on right now. No. Stay calm.  
“I-its wrong.” I mutter Ethan shakes his head.  
“You're wrong Wylan,” Ethan bends over, his lips near my hipbones, “its fucking beautiful.” He licks his way up my stomach and towards my side.  
No. no. he cannot be turning me on. What the hell? Ethan laps up the blood from my side, his hands pressing on my shoulders. He puts his mouth over one of the cuts-Ohmygod. I moan.  
My eyes flutter shut in pleasure, Ethan sucks. “O-ohh.” I breathe out. His mouth. Oh my god. It’s so warm and perfect and somehow cools the pain in my side. Oh my god. He flicks his tongue on my separated flesh, then sucks in. a jolt of pain, then pleasure wracks my body. “Eth-than…” I gasp out my wrists pulling at the tape. Ah. Suddenly he bites down, fuck. It hurts. Ethan sucks and then the pain fades, a moan leaving my lips. Why the hell is this, this so… so hot?  
Ethan takes his lips away and looks at me, smirking, my blood on the corner of his mouth, “Now look who’s hard,” Ethan laughs and wraps one of his hands around me. The other picks up the razor.  
Holy fuck. My eyes widen in horror. He smiles. “D-don’t Ethan. Please, d-do not cut m-my fucking d-dick.” I squirm and he chuckles.  
“I'm not that sick Wylan, but…” his green eyes stare hungrily down at my exposed body. “But maybe, if you're really bad I’ll have to punish you that way.” He chuckles and gently moves his hand around me, stoking up and down, up and down.  
My eyes water as heat pools in my lower stomach and my body responds to his touch. “Ethan pl-please sto-stop. I don’t want t-to enjoy th-this…” a whine leaves my parted lips and I moan.  
“Oh, so you're enjoying this?” Ethan grins and strokes his thumb around my shaft, my hips buck up to his hand.  
Ethan does it again and- oh fuck. It feels so good. I moan. Fuck, I hate myself. Why am I so turned on? He laughs. “This is the best part Wy, open your eyes.”  
I open them and look down; Ethan's right hand places the razor on my hip bone as he lowers his mouth around me. Fucking shit. His mouth. Oh shit, I throw my head back, Ethan licks around my cock and the tip of the razor begins to move.  
“oh.” My nails dig into my palms. _It isn’t that bad._ Ethan takes most of me into his mouth, the blade cuts deeper, I moan. I buck my hips up toward his mouth. Fuck he feels so good, Ohmygod. “E, I, Imma… I’m gonna c-cu- AH.” My nails break my skin as I release into his mouth.  
Surprisingly Ethan swallows and pulls off of me instantly and wipes his lips. He smirks at me, I pant for breath. Fucking fuck. “B-best blowjob ev-ver…”  
Ethan takes the razor away from my hip and reaches up toward my wrists. “Eth-than what’re you do-doing?”  
He looks down and smiles at me. “Untying you dear.” Ethan cuts away the tape and gently sets my limp arms at my sides. My shoulders ache, I stretch my fingers out.  
“Why can't I f-feel them Ethan?” I try to move my hand again.  
He bites his lip, “You can't feel them? Here, let me help.” Ethan picks up my left arm, my hand falls back. “Are you sure you can't feel anything?” I watch his hand and its squeezing. I shake my head. Stay calm. It’s probably just from having them tied up for so long. Stay. Calm.  
Ethan presses the razor on the inside of my wrist, not breaking the skin. “Can you feel this?” his light green eyes observe my terrified face. I shake my head again.  
“W-wait…”  
I look down at my right arm. I bend my fingers a little bit, they twitch and I grab onto the bed sheet. I sigh. “I, I can f-feel it E.”  
He chuckles, “How about this one?” I watch him squeeze my left wrist again. Still nothing. I shake my head and he chuckles. Why? Stay Calm. Stay Calm. “Maybe you'll feel this,” Ethan laughs and drags the razor.  
I scream. “AH! Shit! Shit! I, I c-can feel th-that! Stop!” I scream and try to push Ethan away with my right hand.  
Ethan laughs manically and pulls the razor out of my flesh. He giggles, “Heh, I knew you were faking it Wy,” he says softly and smiles. Stay calm.  
My eyes narrow, “I, I w-wasn’t f-faking,” tears roll down my cheeks, I look down at my arm. Fuck. Fuck. Stay calm. “Sh-shit Ethan. Th-there’s so m-much bl-blood.” Crimson leaks from my wrist, rolling down Ethan’s hand and onto the bed sheet. “Ethan!” I shout and try to pull my arm away. It’s everywhere. Oh god. His grip tightens.  
“Stop fucking squirming Wylan or I’ll tie you down again.” He glares at me. I flinch.  
Stay calm. I close my eyes, it hurts. “Ethan, f-fuck, please…” I bite my lip and tears pour from my eyes.  
“I told you not to cuss at me Wy.” Ethan slaps me, hard. My eyes snap open. White spots flash around my vision, blurring Ethan’s face. Whoa. “Now what do you say?” he pulls on my arm, shaking my body.  
“’M d-dizzy Ethan,” I rub my eyes with my right hand, why does it feel s heavy?  
He slaps me. More spots.  
“Not the right answer, try again.”  
I look at him. Heh. His angry face is so adorable. A laugh escapes my mouth, my shoulders slump. “What the fuck Wylan?” Ethan’s fist collides with my cheek.  
“OW.” I try to glare at him, the white spots blurr my vision.  
“Fucking apologize.” Ethan holds onto my shoulder, his blunt nails digging into my bruised flesh.  
My arm is numb again. I feel… feel floaty. I look into Ethan’s angry face with wide eyes. His eyes are so pretty. I reach with my right hand and wipe a spot of my blood from his cheek. He sighs. “Well?”  
“I, I’m s-sorry Ethan.” I take my hand off of his cheek and put my thumb in my mouth, sucking off the blood. “M-my left hand is co-cold Ethan…” I close my eyes as more white spots dance across my eyes. I'm so dizzy.  
I feel Ethan pick up my wrist. “Shit.” He mumbles, then lets go of my shoulder. “Hey Wy… Wy baby,” Ethan smacks my cheek lightly, I groan. “Wylan honey. Open your eyes for me please.”  
“C-can't. The, the sp-spots ‘r every…they're everywhere.” I lean against him. He’s warm. I feel so cold. Especially my left arm. Oh.  
The cut.  
Curious, my eyes float open. Stay calm. Holy fu-no. No cussing… there's a lot of blood. How can there be so much blood coming from such a small cut? I put my right hand on my left arm, I whimper. “I-It hurts Ethan,” my breathing slows a little, I let my weight rest on Ethan, “I’m sl-sleepy.”  
He tenses. “No. You're not. Wylan, remember what I said, babe? Keep your eyes open for me please.” Ethan’s warm hands lift up my wrist.  
The red is so bright.  
“Can you feel my hands Wy?”  
I watch him stroke my palm, his warm fingers making me shiver. “F-feels s-so good E…” I look up at him and smile. My eyes feel so heavy. “P-please E, c-can I sleep?” I kiss his neck. It’s so warm on my cold lips, “Please,” I whisper.  
“No, not yet honey. Will you sit up?”  
“Mkay, E.” I sit up but my shoulders slump forward. I need to keep my eyes open.  
Ethan pulls a pillowcase off one of his pillows. Why is he moving so fast? I blink. I just wanna sleep. I’m cold.  
“Ah…” I gasp as Ethan starts to wrap my arm in the pillowcase. Tears prick the corners of my eyes. “You-you're hurting m-me, E…”  
He pales and kisses my forehead. “I, I know baby, and I, I’m so sorry. I just have to wrap this up, alright?”  
I nod. My arm is so red. So bright. I'm so tired. Ethan feels so warm to me. I'm so cold. I feel myself rocking back and forth. I like it, it makes me feel calm… calm. Need to stay calm. I'm tired.  
Ethan's lips are moving.  
Why isn’t he speaking? And he's hurting my arm with that pillowcase. I whimper quietly. The white spots come back. “N-no.” I gasp. Ethan told me to stay awake, I have to. I blink again and look at Ethan.  
My arm hurts. It’s cold. I'm cold. Why is his face blurry? And why isn’t he saying anything? His lips are moving. I'm so dizzy. His eyes are so pretty. I'm spinning. The whole bed is spinning and there are so many spots… I can't… so tired.  
They're everywhere… So tired. So. Sleepy.


End file.
